Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 4: Peanut Butter Poems
Chapter 4: Peanut Butter Poems After Chase got out of a lake after jumping into it when he was being chased by the bees. He shook his head. "Well the flowers didn't work out. I think I should try writing Skye a Valentine's Day card," Chase told himself as he went back to The Lookout to dry off. Once he was all dried off, Chase got a piece of paper and a pencil and started to think about what he wanted to put in his Valentine's Day card. Once Chase was done, he folded the card and went to go find Skye. It took him a while, but he eventually found her by Mr. Porter's shop. Suddenly Marshall came walking up to Chase with a bag of treats. "Hi Chase, how are you?" Marshall asked. "I'm good. I was just going to give Skye this card," Chase replied back. "That's nice Chase. Want a snack?" Marshall asked showing Chase the bag of treats. "Sure Marshall, thank you," Chase said before he got some treats out of the bag and ate them. "Mmmm. These are good. What are these?" Chase asked curiously. "Peanut butter filled pretzels," Marshall answered. Chase smiled, but then his eyes widened. The peanut butter got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Not good. "So Chase, want to play some basketball later? The pups and I are going to be on teams," Marshall said. "What are zee teas?" Chase asked with peanut butter in his mouth. "I just said, they are basketball teams," Marshall replied. "Who's the livers?" Chased asked, still struggling with the peanut butter. "Rocky and Zuma are the leaders of the teams," Marshall answered. "Okay. Who's on nurse?" Chase asked. "Nurse? What nurse? ... Are you hurt Chase?!" Marshall replied now concerned for his best friend. "No. I tasked who's on ghost?" Chase asked. "Ghost? What ghost? There are no ghosts in basketball," Marshall answered. "No, float! Who's on float?" Chase asked, getting frustrated. "Float? What do you mean? Float like flying or a root beer float? I don't know what you are saying," Marshall replied confused. "No! First! Who's on flirt?" Chase asked, getting frustrated. "You want to flirt? Ewwww! Chase, I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" Marshall asked, getting really confused now. "What? Noooo! I dashed 'who is dawn float base?!" Chase repeated, still not making sense. "You want me to dash and make you a strawberry shake? Okay, I'm on it buddy! I'll give you your strawberry shake soon!" Marshall replied before running back to The Lookout to make Chase's strawberry shake. Chase just watched Marshall run off before shaking his head and doing a face palm with his paw. He then grabbed his card and went over to Skye to read her his card. "Hi Skye. I made you a card," Chase said calmly. "Awww. Thank you Chase. I'd like to hear what you said," Skye replied. Chase smiled, then cleared his throat and read the card. "Okay. Roses are red, violets are blue, I know I treat to deny it, but Skye I pup you." Chase said, reading the card. "What? You pup me? Chase, I don't understand," Skye replied back. "Skye, I lick you!" Chase repeated, still not saying the words right. "You want to lick me? Okay," Skye said. Chase then got a nervous look on his face before he gently licked Skye. After he was done licking her, she sniffed. "Chase is this peanut butter?" Skye asked curiously. Chase's face got red. He then nodded and whined. "It's okay Chase. So what were you saying?" Skye asked again. "Skye, I like you!" Chase said as best as he could. "Awww. Thank you Chase. I like you too. Well, let's go play some basketball!" Skye replied before smiling and running away. Chase growled and then chewed as best as he could to get the peanut butter chewed and eaten. Once that was done, Marshall came over with Chase's strawberry shake. "Hi Chase. Here's your strawberry shake buddy!" Marshall said, giving Chase the desert. Chase then took the desert and drank it through the straw as fast as he could. "So Chase, how did the card go with Skye?" Marshall asked curiously. Chase then got mad remembering what happened. He then took a deep breath and shouted. "MAAAAAAAARRRRSSHHAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" Chase shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh, not well huh?" Marshall commented before Chase gave him a mad look. "Nope, not well," Chase answered before taking his strawberry shake to his pup house. Next Chapter: Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 5: Hearts and Chocolate